Viraine Arameri
Viraine was a member of House Arameri, the ruling family of the world. He was a Scrivener as well as a courtier. Biography Early Life Viraine Arameri was once a low blood Arameri clan member who had been sent away from Sky to learn about how to use his magical ability and become a scrivener. He was so gifted in his ability to use magic and control the Enefadeh that he was promoted in rank to highblood. Courting Kinneth When he returned to living in Sky, Viraine was smitten by a fellow Highblood, Kinneth Arameri. However despite his romantic advancs, Kinneth never felt the same attraction for him as he did for her. They did court each other for some time but it is made clear in the letter Viraine writes to Kinneth as well as testimoney from those who witnessed the dating, that Kinneth was using Viraine as a political pawn in her game and not because she really cared for him. When Kinneth began dating Lord Mineiyi Darr, a low ranked noble from the poor country of Darr, he had hoped that Kinneth would naturally leave the man, seeing as Dekarta has disowned her, destroying her chance of becoming the hier to Sky. However despite the disownment, Kinneth ever left her husband and she accepted her banishment to Darr. In despiair, Viraine slipped Lord Mineiyi the Walking Death disease in a last ditch aeffort to kill the Darr man. The attempt fails and Mineiyi recovers. Finally he turns to Bright Intempas himself for help. Offering up his body as a vessel around the same time Kurue reveals Kinneths plan to restore Enefa to power. It is never made clear if Viraine figured out what killed Kinneth in the end or not. Yeine's Arrival in Sky He first met Yeine, his relative, when Dekarta Arameri had his first audience with her. Viraine pronounced that she was not a hopeless cause, especially since Lord Dekarta wanted to make her his heir. He began to teach her about the Enefadeh, calling her a barbarian for her forthrightness at some points. He claimed he was a friend of her mother's in order to gain an alliance with her. Yeine saw through this.The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms, Ch. 8 Upon investigating further on Viraine, by asking other members of the Arameri family and even members of the Enefadeh for help, regarding the mystery regarding her mothers death, she discovers the truth behnd her mother and Viraine's relationship with her mother. Sometime later Viraine is present to assist Scimina in torturing the gods Sieh and Nahadoth as a form of psychological torture against Yeine but also to satiate Scimina's cruel streak. She is able to hurt both gods using tools made by Viraine for controling the Enefadeh. Death On Yeine's final day of life, the day she would be forced to choose the next ruler of the One Hundred Thousand, instead of choosing Scimina she instead chose Relad whom she had made a deal with in exchange for aid to Darr who Scimina intended to besiege. However before she could finalize her choice, Viraine stabbed her in the back with a knife. The single stab wound was enough to kill Yeine then and there. Intempas leaves Viraine's body, a move which kills the mortal, and reveals that Viraine had come to him many years prior to seek help in getting Kinneth back to his side. Intempas admits that such a thing was impossible, however Kurue had informed him at the same time of Kinneth's plot to overthrow him by enacting revenge on her father and reviving Enefa. In the end Intempas viewed Viraine as a mere tool to be used. Ironically, while Viraine had prevented Enefa from returning, killing Yeine caused her to become the new Gray Lady and ascend to the rank of god. Physical description He has stark white hair, and bore a full-circle blood sigil to mean he was a full-blood member of the Arameri family. He was only about forty years of age.The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms, Ch. 1 Personality Viraine was a very intelligent man, noted to be a talented scrivener and a relatively high rankking member of the Aremari family, skilled at weilding magic and performing his duties competently. He was not, however, a master of playing the political game as he was easily manipulated by Kinneth when they were dating and once again manipulated by Bright Intempas when he requested the god for help. He failed again when he attempted to lie to Yeine about his relationship with her mother and try and forge some form of alliance with her. Despite that though he was generally described by Yeine and Trvil to be hard to read and somewhat contemptuous of others. Notes and references Category:Characters in The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms Category:Arameri family Category:Male Category:Scrivener Category:Deceaded